megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Auction
Because the player cannot recruit demons in battle in any manner, the Devil Auction is the means to acquiring third party demons in the ''Devil Survivor'' series via winning auctions held for demons possessed by other Demon Tamers. The mode of currency is Macca. Appearances *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker Profile ''Devil Survivor'' It is structured like an auction 5 seconds long, with 3 opponents. The objective in order to acquire the demon is to bid more than the others, though they might simply give up as the price of the demon goes beyond their limits and they desist in participating in the Auction. The player also has the option of skipping the entire bidding process and purchasing the demon at a relatively high price. The Auction refreshes every 30 in-game minutes (meaning after every event that passes time) or whenever the player resets the game. When the 5 seconds are up the Final Bid takes place if more than one of the participants still wishes to purchase the demon and they carry a very tight difference in bidded Macca, forcing the player to think and bid more than the other participants of the auction without paying more than they should, as contestants can give up even in Final Bid, making elevated bids worthless. The Devil Auction, depending on the spent Macca, the number of attended Auctions and the number of demons purchased, gives a certain rank to customers; the offered type and quality of the auctioned demons change depending on the rank level attained by the customers. Successfully purchasing demons raises this ranking; defaulting on bids or having not enough Macca will decrease it. On occasions after the auction is complete, "accidents" may happen, and different effects may occur. When they happen, the player is allowed to reject the deal without any penalty to their rating. Effects of the accidents are as follows: *The demon must be purchased at double the final bid. *The demon is purchased at half the final bid. *The demon is added to the registry for free. *The demon is swapped for an entirely different demon. Demons are unlocked after encountering them in Free Battles or at certain points in the storyline, though Unique Demons that appear there (like Cu Chulainn) will not appear on auction. After you gain a certain Rating and progress the story enough, you will unlock more membership upgrades, going from Basic, to Gold, Platinum, and Occult. Higher-levelled demons are only available on the higher membership tiers. The demons that you can buy there are characterized by a certain Star rating: * ★☆☆☆☆ - They have 3 less stat points overall (4 less in some stats, and 1 more in another) and inferior skills. * ★★☆☆☆ - They have 2 less stat points overall (3 less in some stats, and 1 more in another) and inferior skills. * ★★★☆☆ - They are of average quality. Certain demons may also have additional skills they do not automatically get if they are created via fusion. * ★★★★☆ - They have 2 bonus stat points and start with bonus skills, like those they would normally gain by leveling up. * ★★★★★ - They have 3 bonus stat points and start with bonus skills, like those they would normally gain by leveling up. Bidders List: *Basic: Carol J, Finnegan, Judah S, Mayone, Six, Yuichi *Gold: Lunch, Dr. Thrill, Dinner, Reiho, Naomi, Urabe *Platinum: Muramasa, Mary, Victor, Ginko, Spooky, Nemissa *Occult: Kadokura, Nishi, Kuzunoha, Hero, Nakajima, Yumiko ''Devil Survivor 2'' The regular auctions work differently than from the previous game. Like in the first game, the player has 5 seconds and faces off against 1 to 3 opponents. However, they can only bid once. Fortunately, before the auction starts, the player is shown the estimated bids of the opponents to gauge how much to bid. If the player refrains from bidding for long enough, they can also see their opponent's confidence in their bids to further gauge just how much to bid. The highest bidder wins the demon. The Auction also refreshes each time the player engages in a Free Battle whether the player finishes it or not. Accidents still occur, but the only variation is that the demon may demand more Macca. If the player still agrees to the increased cost, there is a chance that the demon may refund some Macca back to the player (sometimes even more than the bonus cost he demanded). If the player refuses to pay the extra cost, there is a chance that the demon will not agree to join the player or will join anyway. Occasionally, after a successful purchase, a Special Auction may occur. When this happens, all demons that were previously bought out within the Tier are restocked, and they, along with an additional random number of demons still on auction, are given a "Special" tag. Said demons are either of average quality, but purchased at a significantly lower price, or of an even higher quality (higher level and rare skills) than those found in normal auctions. As the player bids on and wins Special demons, other Special demons may be bought out by other users, so the player has to prioritize which to purchase. The bidding process during a Special Auction is similar to that in the first game. The player has 5 seconds and an unlimited number of bids, and has to outbid all other competitors. They cannot place more than 1 bid in succession, and must wait for the opponent to make another bid before raising the stakes. A Final Bid takes place if the 5 seconds are up and there is at least one opponent who has not dropped out yet. Trivia *All of the unseen competing bidders are characters from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers and Digital Devil Story. Category:Mechanics Category:Devil Survivor Category:Devil Survivor 2